The present invention relates to a multi-pressure valve and a controller and method for controlling the multi-pressure valve. It finds particular application in conjunction with a braking system and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Some vehicles (e.g., heavy vehicles such as trucks and buses) rely on fluid pressure (e.g., air pressure) for operating a braking system on the vehicle. Various control systems on the vehicle (e.g., adaptive cruise with braking (ACB) systems, antilock braking systems (ABS), hill holding system, traction control systems etc.) may actuate various brakes on the vehicle, via an electronic control unit (ECU), for avoiding collisions, stabilizing the vehicle, holding the vehicle on a hill, and/or increasing traction for the vehicle. Currently, the ECU causes full braking pressure to be applied when any of the control systems calls for one or more of the vehicle brakes to be applied. Depending on the circumstances, it may be desirable to apply less than full pressure (e.g., half-pressure).
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.